Packet data networks, their structure, and their operation are generally known. Examples of packet data networks include Local Area Networks (LANs), Wide Area Networks (WANs), and the Internet, among others. Packet data networks may be wired, wireless, or a combination of wired and wireless networks. Particular examples of networks include wired Ethernet LANs (IEEE 802.3 networks), wireless LANs (IEEE 802.11 networks), and Home Networks (HomePNA networks), among others. Each of these networks services data communications between groups of intercoupled network clients. As network client data exchange demands have increased, operating capabilities of these networks have also increased. For example, wired Ethernet LANs first serviced data communications at relatively low data throughput rates, e.g., 10 MBPS but now service data communications at relatively higher data rates, e.g., 100 MBPS, 1 GBPS, and higher. HomePNA networks have also evolved to support greater data rates with each HomePNA Specification revision.
The HomePNA Specification sets forth operations that, when implemented, allow a plurality of network devices to communicate with one another via premises telephone wiring, e.g., unshielded twisted pair (UTP) wiring. A currently existing version of the HomePNA Specification is known as the HomePNA 2.0 Specification. The HomePNA 2.0 Specification specifies a frequency band of 4-10 MHz, a carrier frequency of 7 MHz, preamble/header/trailer symbol rates of 2 MBaud, payload symbol rates of 2 and 4 MBaud, and constellations of between 2 and 8 bits/symbol. In a typical HomePNA network installation, a plurality of network devices, e.g., computers, share the premises telephone wiring with telephones and other devices that access the telephone network via the telephone wiring. Resultantly, the HomePNA 2.0 Specification supports data rates of up to 32 Mbps, at best.
The capabilities of the HomePNA 2.0 Specification, however, are not sufficient when servicing Multiple Dwelling Unit installations. Cross talk interference between HomePNA stations at best reduces serviced data rates and, at worst, prevents the HomePNA stations from operating.
Thus, there is a need in the art for enhancements in the operation of HomePNA devices that will allow the devices to adequately operate in a Multiple Dwelling Unit installation.